


【不义超蝙】Bring me sunshine

by Jade_1678



Category: DCU, Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: M/M, Violent Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_1678/pseuds/Jade_1678
Summary: ！！克拉克x露易丝提及！be是肯定的，不义超会不会死是薛定谔的私设不义世界超人在爱上露易丝之前，和蝙蝠侠是炮友且知道秘密身份。目前反抗军全灭，且没有主世界穿越来的事。ooc是我的，超蝙是DC的
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor
Kudos: 1





	【不义超蝙】Bring me sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> []中为歌词 In the Still of the Night (The five Satins)

孤独堡垒深处，布鲁斯又一次从医疗舱中醒来，见到卡尔守在一旁，眼神温柔如春天的晨光。“布鲁斯你醒了，你看我给你带了睡衣，我记得你以前最爱穿这件。”卡尔身边的小机器人举着一件睡衣，“我真不明白，它为什么跑到衣橱最角落里去了。”  
卡尔扶着他坐起来，他便坐起来，卡尔展开睡袍往他身后一环，他便伸手穿上。他看着卡尔蹲下给他系腰带，一下子就打了个正正的蝴蝶结。卡尔抬头问他：“冷吗？”布鲁斯面无表情地摇摇头。“啊，糟糕，我忘了给你拿鞋。”卡尔说着，站起身将布鲁斯打横抱起。布鲁斯被抱着穿过孤独堡垒的走廊，这是回到他囚室的路，一条笔直的，没岔口的路。

卡尔走得很慢，他低头笑着问：“你不搂上来吗，布鲁斯？”布鲁斯搂上他的脖子。任他把自己抱到床上，端来汤和苹果派一口口喂他——用勺子，用嘴，轻抚他的头发、不再有茧子的手、完好无损的脊背，亲吻，做爱，温存。  
刚刚苹果派的味道和玛莎做的很像，这张发硬的床和他小公寓里的很像，那双蓝眼睛和克拉克的很像。  
卡尔伸手探到他双腿间，已经发硬的阴茎被轻易撸动，露出渗出前液的龟头。卡尔的手指在那里蹭了几下，再按到布鲁斯的嘴唇上，探进去觉弄哥谭王子柔软灵活的舌头，刮蹭他敏感的口腔，离开时拉出一条银丝，很快又探入他身上的另一个孔洞。

[hold me again]  
[with all of you might]  
[in the still of the night]

布鲁斯想起曾经，也是穿着这件睡袍，面前是大都会的夕阳，背后是搂住他腰的克拉克。克拉克平稳的鼻息打在他后颈上，阴茎却在后穴中猛烈抽动，没有多少技巧，但肿胀感和碾过敏感点的随机性让布鲁斯下意识扭腰。克拉克轻轻咬了一下他的耳朵，低低地说：“别乱动。”布鲁斯难以相信，自己会被一句吹进耳朵的话刺激到高潮。没一会儿克拉克也射在了他里面。克拉克没有抽出来，温热的精液堵在里面，布鲁斯就这么和他紧贴在一起，看着太阳被高楼吞没，天空从火热的橙红变成静谧的深蓝。

[I remember ]  
[the stars were bright above]

布鲁斯喜欢和克拉克做爱时那种肉体上的爆发力和心灵上的安稳，他的温柔从来不会让性事缺少激情。  
“克拉克。”  
“嗯？”  
“我爱你。”  
“我也爱你。”  
但布鲁斯知道，他只喜欢自己，却从来没有爱过，他看自己的眼神和后来看莱恩的时候比是多么不值一提。

“你在走神。”卡尔不悦地说。布鲁斯能听出其中压着的火气。他困在当下的肉体无处可逃，穴口一接触到卡尔温热硕大的性器，便下意识收缩，让它的入侵更加艰涩。

克拉克，布鲁斯努力把注意力从下身移走。克拉克从没假装爱他，他只是从好友的边界探出了一步，和布鲁斯成为了炮友，之后没多久又收回去了。他们该死的做回了朋友，他差点成为小肯特的教父，滴水兽上紧张又兴奋的克拉克简直在发光......


End file.
